Horizontal injection molding machines are widely used in the field of plastic product manufacturing technology for manufacturing plastic products.
The axis of a screw of the horizontal injection molding machine and a motion axis of a die closing device thereof are arranged in a horizontal line. This device has the advantages of low machine body and easy operation and maintenance; the machine is stable because of lower gravity center; and the formed product can automatically drop down due to the weight, therefore full automatic operation is easy to realize. In addition, in combination with laminated die technology, cavities are distributed on two or more layers and are arranged in an overlapping manner, which is equivalent to laminating a plurality of dies together, therefore the yield of the machine of the same tonnage is doubled, and thus compared with the ordinary injection die, the production efficiency and the equipment utilization rate can be greatly improved. However, this device has a large floor space, a pouring runner system is complex, it is difficult to solve the problem of pressure balance of the cavities, a pouring runner needs to penetrate through a parting surface, the pouring runner is difficult to seal after the die is opened, resulting in the defects that the injection molding process is instable, the rejection rate of products is high, the difference of quality of the products of the cavities is large, the quality of the products is reduced, and that the use economical efficiency of the equipment is reduced, etc.